Quiet Moments
by TheMagicPen
Summary: Merida's being quiet. Jack doesn't like it.


A/N: Hello all! It's been a really long time since I've posted a fanfic so I'm really ecstatic to be posting one right now. I'm a HUGE fan of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, and the ensuing influx of fanfics is a result of that. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave or Rise of the Guardians...*sniffles*...

* * *

Merida walked slowly, her head down. Jack had been watching her out the corner of his eye, a frown on his face.

She was quiet.

If there was one thing Jack had learned in his time with Merida, he knew that something was wrong when she was quiet.

_I just hate watching Rapunzel hang all over him..._

"Mer, what's wrong?"

Merida turned her eyes to her boyfriend. He could see the emotions fighting against each other on her face. Settling on a soft smile that made his heart melt she turned her gaze back to her feet.

"Nothing, love. Let's hurry, Rapunzel and Hiccup are waiting for us."

They were headed to one of their usual meeting spots in the woods. It was a comfort zone for all four teens when they needed time to themselves, or just to be with friends…

Which made her silence that much more perplexing. Normally, freed from the confines of the castle and the expectations of a princess, the fiery haired girl could barely stop talking, singing, humming, twirling, skipping, running...everything she wasn't doing now. It bothered him.

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth." She responded with a sideways glance. "Honestly, Jack I'm fine-"

_I hate seeing her touch you..._

And suddenly he was in front of her, his face a mere inch away from her own, concerned blue eyes pleading. "You've already lied to me once today. Let's not try to shoot for a second. Please?"

"How do you know there's something wrong?" She huffed, brushing him aside. "I told you I'm f-"

"And you lied. Twice now. You're always quiet when you're upset. It means you're thinking too hard."

Merida ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, an anxious movement. She stopped walking and leaned against the nearest tree, shielding her face with a curtain of flaming red curls. "It's...it's...stupid..."

_You'll hate me._

Frowning deeper Jack stood beside her. "If it's bothering you it's not stupid. Maybe I could help?"

Merida just shook her head. "You don't understand...it's about Rapunzel..."

A surprised look crossed his face. "What about her?"

"She...I...I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be upset with me…"

"Why would I be upset with you?" She just shook her head again. "Merida look at me." After a moment's hesitation, she turned to face him. Her eyes were looking everywhere but him, fingers twitching restlessly, biting her lip. She really was troubled. Adorably so.

Jack took her hands in his rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles gently. He pulled her closer into a soft embrace. "Just tell me. I won't judge."

The silence that went on made Jack think she'd never answer him, then...

"It's not that I don't _like_ Rapunzel, she's like my sister," she started, burying her face in his shoulder as if ashamed. "But sometimes she's a bit too touchy for me." Merida's tiny hands fisted the front of his sweatshirt. "I know she's with Hiccup but...I don't like how she touches you."

"How she...touches me?"

Merida leaned back to look up at him. "She gives hugs left and right, touching people's hair, hooking arms...holding hands…I'm not used to that kind of thing, Jack…because you're mine."

"I'm yours?" Jack chuckled, but Merida held fast.

"Damn right you are. But she acts like she owns you."

"But she doesn't."

"I know that!" she shouted. Jack watched her, unphased. "Sometimes I just don't know how to compete with her perfect hair and her pretty singing voice and perfect hugs-

"Because you already do."

"And I know it's not right to be mad because of something so stupid but-wait what?" Merida stopped in the middle of her tirade to gape at a highly amused Jack. The silver haired boy smirked.

"She can't own me because you already do."

Her cheeks grew rosy as she hid her face once again. "Don' say it like tha…makes me feel all princessy n' stuff..." Her accent always came out stronger when she was embarrassed. Jack laughed outright. Merida untangled herself from their embrace and took his hand, still blushing.

"O-oookay, we should go now...we're goina' be late and..._oh!_" Jack suddenly pulled her hard and fast against his chest, arms tight around her and pushed his face into her hair. He smirked again as he heard her gasp.

"Sometimes I don't like sharing you either, Mer. Because you belong to me too, ya know."

"Jaaaaaack!" Sufficiently embarrassed, she pulled away once again and pressed her lips to his lovingly to which he gladly accepted. "Alrighty there prince charming, we have to go now."

"Yes, princess."

"_Jack._"

"Sorry."

They continued their walk hand in hand, light blushes and smiles on their faces.

* * *

A/N: [Sorry, sorry, sorry, I love Rapunzel I promise!] Wow...I don't think my original intent was to make this so fluffy or quite this long…oh well. Please review, thank you~!


End file.
